Brightshade's Secret
Okay, before you read this (if anybody is still reading it, heh) note that I haven't updated in well over a year. I will not be continuing this. Not because I've lost interest, I could continue it. But the story is just a mess and I really honestly don't know where I was even going with it. So, sorry to anybody still waiting for the next installment, because it is nonexistent. Feel free to read the mess of side-plots and stupid dialogue that's already here, though. Oh, and if you would like to attempt salvaging this mess of a story, feel free to do so. Heh, feel free to delete entire chapters if you wish. What I really wish I had the time to do is go over and shove out all the side plots and rushed scenes, but maybe somebody else has that time. And note I very, very rarely am ever on this site anymore. (FIMfiction.net is now the fanfiction site I hang around most) 'The Territories' NightClan's Territory NightClan are most similar to WindClan. Their territory is a wide, hilly, grassy area near the base of Skystones, which is a mountain. Any cats who travel to Skystones either take the long way around NightClan's territory or must go straight through it, escorted by a patrol. NightClan's territory also includes some small copses of trees, but they are few and far between. The main river that runs through the territory has many small creeks that branch off of it, but only one goes through NightClan's territory. Their camp is a hollow with steep, short cliffs on every side, plus a bramble barrier on top of that. Their camp entrance is the least slanted side of the cliffs that has been worn by many generations of pawsteps so that it is easier to climb, and is the only opening in the bramble wall. One of their borders runs entirely alongside the river, and the others face rogue territory. EmberClan and OakClan are across the river from them. OakClan's Territory OakClan are most like ShadowClan. Like their name suggests, OakClan live in a thick, deciduous forest. Their territory has many dark, shadowy places because the branches above can get so thick and close together that almost no light gets through. This makes OakClan expert night hunters. They are very agile in the trees, but some prefer to stay along the ground. OakClan have even learned techniques for fighting in the treetops. Their camp is a large clearing that is surrounded almost entirely with brambles, thick bushes and large boulders. Their dens are bushes and fallen hollow trees. The entrance to the camp is like ThunderClan's - a small opening in the brambles and boulders that is very hard to find unless you already know where it is. They are bordered on one side by EmberClan and on the other side, the river. EmberClan's Territory EmberClan are somewhat like RiverClan becuase their territory includes quite a few creeks and brooks, but is drastically different in other respects. Their territory is mostly rocky, which gives EmberClan cats the advantage during a battle - their enemies would be inexperienced with the rocky terrain. EmberClan are very sturdy and balanced on their paws, which is very important on a territory like theirs. Their camp is in a gorge with small caves in its walls that serve as dens. They border the river and OakClan. . StarPool The Falls are where all three Clans gather at the full moon for their Gatherings. The Falls are three waterfalls about ten fox-lengths high that thunder down from the river to a large rippling pool - StarPool. On an almost completely barren stony island in the middle of StarPool stand the Great Stones, which the leaders sit upon to announce their Clans' news. They are three or four tail-lengths high, thus the leaders can be seen clearly over the heads of other cats. There are many stepping stones standing out of the StarPool which inable cats to cross to the Gathering island without getting wet. The Falls, the Great Stones and StarPool are at the place where the corners of all three territories meet. 'Allegiances' <><><><> NightClan Leader : Rainstar - gray tom with yellow eyes Deputy : Fallenheart - white she-cat with pale gray stripes and ice blue eyes : (Apprentice, Jaguarpaw - scarred black tom with green eyes) Medicine Cat : Larkwhisker - pale golden tabby tom : (Apprentice, Pearlpaw - gray-blue she-cat with soft silver eyes) Warriors : Blackember - black she-cat with bright amber eyes : Redstripe - deep red tabby tom : (Apprentice, Screepaw - gray tom with black flecks) : Kinkheart - brown tom with white patches and orange eyes : Icemoon - gray tabby she-cat with a white and underbelly : Rubyshine - pure white albino tom with red eyes : Loomingcloud - gray-and-white patched tom with blue eyes : Tansypetal - pale red-brown she-cat with yellow eyes : Hazelfrost - brown tabby tom : Wildstorm - white tom with brown tabby patches and green eyes : Snakescar - thick-furred pale brown tom with a scar across his face and blue eyes : Lynxdapple - gray she-cat with darker gray dapples : Owlglance - small black-and-white patched she-cat : Lavenderheart - soft gray she-cat with pale violet-blue eyes : Tornclaw - burly dark gray tabby tom Queens : Angelfrost - beautiful white she-cat with black streaks on her face and legs, mother of Brightkit (black she-cat with white and gold patches, bright amber eyes) : Scarletflower - ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, expecting Wildstorm's kits Elders : Frayedpelt - bright ginger she-cat with long, ragged fur <><><><> OakClan Leader : Dapplestar - dusky brown tom with darker brown spots Deputy : Frozenstorm - broad-shouldered pale gray tom with amber eyes Medicine Cat : Hornetfang - bright ginger tabby she-cat : (Apprentice, Viperpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat) Warriors : Shalefall - steely gray tom : Cardinalsong - reddish-ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes : Daffodilbreeze - very pale golden she-cat with white patches : Elmheart - mottled brown tom with blue eyes : (Apprentice, Harepaw - pale brown tom with ice blue eyes) : Crowshade - dark brown tom with white flecks : Thornshard - thick-furred dusky ginger tom : Nettletail - soft brown tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes : (Apprentice, Tanglepaw - brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes) : Halfwing - pale silver-gray tabby she-cat : Opalheart - white-and- blue-gray she-cat with pale blue eyes : Sandflash - pale ginger dappled tom with blue eyes and a white chest and underbelly : (Apprentice, Tidepaw - thick-furred dark gray she-cat) Elders : Clawmoon - broad-shouldered silver tom with amber eyes <><><><> EmberClan Leader : Falconstar - dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Deputy : Deerleap - small gray-brown tabby tom Medicine Cat : Dawnsmoke - smoky gray tom with amber eyes Warriors : Oakdapple - ginger tabby she-cat with white patches : Flurrywing - dark gray tom with blue eyes : Sparrowstorm - dark ginger-and-cream tom with yellow eyes : Cloudheart - long-legged white tom with silver patches : (Apprentice, Longpaw - pale ginger tom with amber eyes) : Hollowoak - thick-furred dark brown tom : Wrenheart - golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes : Minktail - tortoiseshell-and-white tom with yellow eyes : (Apprentice, Thunderpaw - very dark brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes) : Infernoash - deep charcoal-gray dappled she-cat with bright golden eyes : Hazelblink - cream tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes <><><><> Rogues : Jasper - black tom with white legs, chest and underbelly, green eyes : Hook - large white tom with blue eyes : Mysti - small pale gray she-cat : Fang - deep red-ginger tom with white patches : Scythe - wiry brown tabby tom with orange eyes : Phoenix - bright ginger she-cat with one blue eye and one yellow eye : Raccoon - gray-brown tom with black stripes : 'Chapter One' Brightkit was too excited to sit still. Her mother, Angelfrost, was taking forever to finish grooming her. "Mama, I'm done already!" she pulled away and moved to the nursery entrance, ignoring her mother's disapproving glance at her still-messy fur. "When is Rainstar gonna call the Clan meeting?" Angelfrost smiled. "It is customary to perform any ceremonies at sunhigh, Brightkit. Sunhigh isn't for a while now. But while we're waiting, we can practice a few things. You'll want to impress your new mentor, right?" Brightkit sighed with resignation and sat down. "Let me guess - the Warrior Code again?" Angelfrost nodded. "What does the Code say about battles?" The small black kit stared up at the stone roof of the den, trying to think. "It says . . . Oh! It says, 'An honorable warrior does not have kill his opponents in order to win the battle.' Right?" The white nursery queen nodded warmly. "Yes, exactly. Very good, Brightkit. Now, what does the Code say about friendships outside the Clan?" After another moment of thought, Brightkit replied, "It says that 'You may have friends outside your own Clan, but your loylalty must lie fully with your Clan - you may have to meet that friend in battle one day.' " Before Angelfrost could reply, Rainstar's yowl came from the Stoneledge. Brightkit gasped. "It's time! Mama, come on!" She scrambled to her paws and raced out into the NightClan camp, Angelfrost right behind her. Brightkit glanced around at the familiar surroundings of the NightClan camp. Cliffs about six cats high surrounded the camp on all sides, and all around the rims was a thick bramble wall - overall, NightClan was very well defended. Rainstar's yellow eyes sparkled with amusement as the kit skidded to a stop and sat down right in the middle of the camp, her bright amber eyes wide and expectant. The rest of the Clan were soon gathered below. Out of the corner of her eye, Brightkit noticed Snakescar, a warrior with an ugly scar across his broad face. "Brightkit, step forward please," Rainstar instructed from his place atop the Stoneledge. Brightkit obeyed, excitement making it hard to keep still. "Brightkit, you have reached the age of six moons thus are ready to be apprenticed. From this day forth until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw. Your mentor will be . . ." This was it. Who was going to mentor her - Lynxdapple? Wildstorm? Maybe even the deputy, Fallenheart? No, she had an apprentice. Or Rainstar himself! Brightpaw held her breath excitedly. ". . . your mentor will be Snakescar." Brightpaw's face fell. She couldn't believe it. From how Snakescar's last apprentice, Tornclaw had turned out - fierce and intimidating - she could only imagine the grueling training Snakescar must have put him through. Tornclaw was the most quick to unsheathe his claws in the whole clan - besides Snakescar himself, of course. Snakescar, his head held high with pride, trotted over to his reluctant new apprentice and touched noses with her. This is going to be fun, Brightpaw thought to herself. I've got the worst mentor in the Clan. Great pick, Rainstar. 'Chapter Two' "Hurry up, Brightpaw." Snakescar's pale brown tail thumped impatiently against the ground as he waited for his apprentice to catch up. Brightpaw's head poked above the rim of the camp and her claws grappled at the grass. The entrance to the camp was the least slanted part of the cliffs surrounding it, but she was still having a hard time getting out, small as she was. "I'm . . . trying . . ." she gasped. "How do you warriors . . . get out of camp so . . . easily?" Snakescar sighed and rolled his eyes. "We're not pathetic runts, that's how." He picked up Brightpaw by the scruff and dropped her unceremoniously on the grass. An indignant Brightpaw scrambled to her paws and hurried after her mentor as he started off across the wide-open territory. There were trees here and there plus a few that grew together in mini-forests, but overall NightClan's territory was hilly, grassy, empty land. Brightpaw followed after her mentor as fast as she could go, but Snakescar took warrior-size steps, and she only took kit-sized ones. "Can you slow down a bit?" she asked, still a little breathleass from her undignified climb out of the camp. "Can you speed up a bit?" Snakescar retorted drily, not slowing down or looking back at her. Brightpaw sighed and tried to move faster. Soon they reached a dip in the territory with sand at the bottom. "This is where we start our training. Or, rather, your training." Snakescar started picking his way down the slightly steep path into the training hollow. From what I've heard from the apprentices, usually training starts out with a tour of the territory, Brightpaw thought, confused. "Snakescar? Aren't we just supposed to be showing me the territory today?" she asked her mentor. Snakescar stopped and turned around, giving Brightpaw a icy-blue glare. "That may be how the other warriors start their apprentices off, but not me. I believe in just jumping straight to what's important. You'll have time to explore later, when you're on hunting and border patrols." Brightpaw knew it was useless trying to argue with Snakscar, so she just nodded. "You're kidding, right?'' This'' is who I have to practice with? NightClan didn't train kits the last time I checked." Brightpaw recognized Jaguarpaw's voice just before she saw him at the rim of the hollow, picking his way down. He gave Brightpaw a contemptuous glance. His mentor, Fallenheart, was right behind him. Fallenheart fluffed up her pale gray fur against the brisk late leaf-bare wind. "Great StarForest, am I glad new-leaf is coming soon!" she exclaimed. "Let's just get started, then," Snakescar said briskly. Fallenheart noticed Brightpaw. "Are you sure we should have Brightpaw practice with Jaguarpaw? She's just been apprenticed today, and Jaguarpaw has had almost four moons of training." "Which is why this is the fastest way," Snakescar replied. "Brightpaw may have to face an older, more experienced opponent in battle in the near future, so training for that is important." Brightpaw was confused. What did Snakescar mean by "in the near future"? Was there tension between their Clan and the others currently? She'd have to ask him later. Snakescar turned to his apprentice. "Brightpaw, how about you try attacking Jaguarpaw?" Brightpaw nodded, turning her concentration to the black tom. A fox had attacked a moon ago and been driven off, but Jaguarpaw had earned quite a few intimidating scars in the process. He looked like a seasoned warrior to a newly-made apprentice like Brightpaw. Her deep amber eyes narrowing to slits in concentration, Brightpaw leaped at the bigger tom, making sure her claws were sheathed. His bright green eyes sparkling with amusement, Jaguarpaw easily moved out of the way, bringing one of his massive paws down on top of her head. Brightpaw crashed to the sandy ground, landing on her side. She staggered to her paws, her vision blurred for a moment from the hard blow she'd taken. Fallenheart took a step forward, a worried look on her face. "He could have hurt her with such a hard blow as that! Jaguarpaw, be more careful!" Snakescar stepped in front of an incredulous Fallenheart and nodded approvingly to Jaguarpaw. "You may be the deputy, but she's my apprentice. I'll train her in any way I like. And he's my son, so I really have more authority over him than you do. Jaguarpaw, continue." Jaguarpaw looked back and forth from his father to his mentor, obviously indecisive about who he should obey. After a moment, he turned and leaped at Brightpaw again, bowling her over. "Get up!" Snakescar spat at her. "Remember that you're not some helpless kit - you're an apprentice now!" 'Chapter Three' Brightpaw jumped back down into the camp, exhausted and furious. The sun was low in the sky, and would be setting soon. She watched Snakescar and Fallenheart disappear into the warriors' den - she probably wanted to chew him out about talking back to her during the training session. She had been expecting her first day to be way better than it had been. Suddenly she wished she was a kit again, safe and warm in the nursery. Brightpaw heard pawsteps behind her as she stalked towards the apprentices' den, but she didn't stop or look behind her. "Look, Brightpaw, I'm sorry about training today," Jaguarpaw said, coming up to her side. The look on his face told her he was genuinely sorry. "My father can be a little . . . tough on his apprentices." "Tough? Tough?!?" ''Brightpaw stopped abruptly and whirled around to face the older apprentice. "That was by far the worst day of my entire life! I thought you'd have the decency to obey your mentor - the ''deputy of the Clan, need I mention - and not attack brand-new apprentices! I've had absolutely no training, remember?" Jaguarpaw took a few steps back in surprise. "Hey! Let's remember that Snakescar - my father - told me to keep on! I've learned from experience that it's best to not anger or interfere with Snakescar." He twitched his left ear absentmindedly. Brightpaw noticed the ugly, jagged scars through that ear. Brightpaw's eyes narrowed as she glared at Jaguarpaw. She saw fear cross his face. "Brightpaw . . . your eyes." "And what about them?" Brightpaw spat, her fur bristling. It was all she could do to not swipe her claws across his face. "Look," Jaguarpaw said shakily, still apparently shocked by whatever it was that was going on with her eyes. He gestured with a paw to a puddle on the ground just outside the apprentices' den. Brightpaw took one glance down at her reflection and gasped. In the half-light, she could see her deep amber eyes shining unnaturally bright. Cats' eyes shine in the dark, but not that bright! ''she thought. A heartbeat after she looked into the puddle, her eyes stopped glowing and went back to normal. "That was just . . . scary," Jaguarpaw breathed. "Why did they-" "Do I look like I have a clue?" Brightpaw inturrupted sardonically. For the moment, she forgot she was supposed to be furious at Jaguarpaw. She was too curious about her eyes to remember. "Maybe it's some weird thing that only happens to she-cats," Jaguarpaw suggested. Before Brightpaw could snap at him that she-cats were not weird, Rainstar's yowl came from up on the Stoneledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Stoneledge for a Clan meeting!" ''This must be important if Rainstar isn't waiting till sunhigh to announce this, Brightpaw thought. She and Jaguarpaw moved closer to the Stoneledge and sat down. Brightpaw remembered just in time that she was angry at him, and sat down a few tail-lengths away. "As you all know," Rainstar started when the Clan was gathered, "Brightpaw was apprenticed today. I have spoken with Fallenheart, and she believes that Snakescar was not, in fact, the best choice for her mentor." "What!?!" Snakescar's yowl of disbelief came from the back of the crowd. Brightpaw and the rest of the Clan looked back at him to see what he would say. "Rainstar, you can't revoke Brightpaw's apprenticeship to me - there isn't even a ceremony for that!" "Then I'll make one," Rainstar narrowed his eyes at Snakescar. "I would recommend you keep your jaws shut, Snakescar. I have a reason for what I'm doing. I was fine with how you trained Tornclaw because you weren't as harsh then, but from the way Fallenheart describes the training session Brightpaw had, I must put my paw down this time." He scanned the crowd of gathered cats. "I would like Brightpaw's new mentor to be Icemoon." Brightpaw looked over at the experienced warrior. Icemoon's eyes were wide with surprise that Rainstar had picked her. "Thank you, Rainstar." she dipped her head to the leader and then padded towards Brightpaw. Brightpaw touched noses with her new mentor, casting a glance at Snakescar. His eyes narrowed furiously before he spun around and disappeared into the warriors' den. 'Chapter Four' Brightpaw re-entered the camp after a training session with Icemoon. Her new mentor was amazing - smart, nice and even funny - nothing at all like Snakescar. The pale brown warrior was grumpier than ever, seeing as he was the only warrior in the history of the Clans to have his apprentice given another mentor. He did normal things, though - went on patrols, help repair the bramble barrier where an apprentice clumsily crashed into it, and even helped the medicine cat gather herbs. But Brightpaw could tell Rainstar and Fallenheart kept a wary eye on him. He hadn't led a patrol since his mentorship was revoked almost three moons ago, and was never left alone with the kits or apprentices. Brightpaw glanced around the camp - Lynxdapple and Loomingcloud were sharing tongues, and Pearlpaw was carrying a stick with a foul-smelling clump of mouse-bile at the end to the elders' den. Her mother, Angelfrost, was grooming her snowy-white fur just outside the warriors' den, which she'd moved back into once Brightpaw was apprenticed. "Hey, Brightpaw!" Brightpaw turned to see Screepaw padded towards her. "Hi, Screepaw," she said. "What's up?" "Jaguarpaw's going to become a warrior today, he told me so!" Screepaw jumped up and down excitedly. "And since me and Jaguarpaw are the same age, I'm gonna be a warrior too! Isn't that awesome? What do you think my warrior name will be?" Brightpaw sat down and looked up at the passing clouds, thinking. "Maybe it'll be Screefeather or Screefall. But you never know." "I think you'd make a great leader," Screepaw told her. "You're great at thinking up names!" Brightpaw giggled. "Thanks, Screepaw. I-" She stopped as Jaguarpaw walked up and gave his brother a shove. "Why aren't you off grooming your fur for the ceremony?" he asked. Screepaw looked a little hurt. "I was going to do that next," he mumbled, padding away. Brightpaw watched him go for a few heartbeats then turned her gaze to Jaguarpaw. "Well, that was really rude of you. I was talking to Screepaw and you just butted right in." Jaguarpaw glanced in the direction Screepaw had gone. "I don't like you talking to my brother, that's all." Brightpaw snorted in disbelief. "What? Why under StarForest wouldn't you want me to talk to him? He's nice, and funny, and he's not exactly the ugliest tom in the Clan." Suddenly her eyes widened as she made the connection. "Wait just a heartbeat. Are you . . . jealous?" "What? No way! I just think he's too bouncy and exciteable is all." Jaguarpaw shook out his black fur and looked down at his paws. Brightpaw sighed, shaking her head. She didn't want to argue about this now, anyway. She turned and was about to go into the apprentices' den when a shriek of pain rose from the nursery. 'Chapter Five' Brightpaw's head jerked around in the direction of the nursery. "What was that?" Jaguarpaw looked just as alarmed and surprised as she was. Suddenly Pearlpaw came out of the elders' den and raced towards the nursery. She disappeared inside and reappeared a moment later, her silver eyes wide. "Where's Larkwhisker? Scarletflower's kits are coming!" the small medicine cat apprentice looked a little panicked, seeing as she'd never helped a queen deliver kits before. Brightpaw ran up to her, Jaguarpaw at her side. "How can we help?" she asked. "Go get Larkwhisker! I need his help!" Jaguarpaw nodded and bolted off. Brightpaw raced after him as he ran for the camp entrance, stepping in front of him. "What are you doing? We have no clue whether or not Larkwhisker is out of the camp!" "Well he's not in camp or he would have heard Scarletflower's shrieks!" He shoved her aside and leaped out of camp. Feeling a little wounded, Brightpaw bounded after him. They soon came across Larkwhisker, who was crouched by a stream lapping up water. "Larkwhisker, Scarletflower's kits are coming, and Pearlpaw doesn't know what to do!" Brightpaw told him urgently. Larkwhisker stood up and picked up a bundle of herbs he'd been carrying. "I was out collecting chervil and borage for when Scarletflower's kits came," Larkwhisker said around the herbs in his mouth as they ran back to the camp. "But I didn't think they'd start coming while I was away." Brightpaw noticed he looked genuinely worried. They re-entered the camp to find a growing crowd of cats outside of the nursery. Larkwhisker shoved his way through the cats and disappeared into the nursery, instructing Lynxdapple to guard the entrance as he passed her. The warrior moved in front of the nursery entrance to prevent any cats from going in. It seemed like a moon passed before Larkwhisker re-emerged from the den. "Scarletflower is going to be fine," he announced. "She has three lovely kits - two toms and a she-cat." The crowd of gathered NightClan cats visibly relaxed at this news. Brightpaw turned when she scented a hunting patrol returning. Tansypetal, Rubyshine and Wildstorm jumped down lightly into the camp. Tansypetal and Rubyshine had a rabbit each, while Wildstorm carried a crow. When the patrol saw the crowd around the nursery, they came over. "What's happening?" Wildstorm asked Brightpaw. "Scarletflower had her kits," Brightpaw told him. Wildstorm's eyes widened and he raced inside the nursery, barely noticing that he'd just shoved Lynxdapple aside. Brightpaw and a few other cats including Jaguarpaw poked their heads through the entrance. Brightpaw glanced over at the cat beside her and was surprised to see Rainstar. He looked at her. "What?" he shrugged. "I want to know what they'll name their kits just as much as you." Brightpaw's eyes sparkled with amusement. I guess there's some part of Rainstar that's still kit-like. Turning her attention back to the kits and mates in the nursery, Brightpaw almost gasped out loud in surprise. In the sunlight streaming into the nursery, she could see the three kits suckling at Scarletflower's belly. The largest tom was a gray-brown tabby, the second tom dark ginger, but the third . . . Can it be? No, she told herself firmly, nodding her head to herself. That would be impossible. Wildstorm was their father. Her fur was a bit longer, but still . . . The third kit, the she-kit, was the spitting image of Larkwhisker. 'Chapter Six' "Can you explain again why we're even here?" Infernoash flicked a soggy piece of leaf off of her paw and gave Falconstar a look. "I told you, he wants to tell me something. And from his urgency when we spoke at the last Gathering, I can tell it's important." Falconstar paced the stony ground of the StarPool island, glancing every now and then in the direction of the NightClan border. "Where is he? It's almost moon-high." Infernoash shrugged, giving one of her gray dappled paws a few licks. "There's no reason to worry, Falconstar. I mean, you're a leader, for StarForest's sake. No one could question your reasons for wanting to talk with a warrior from another Clan." She flicked one of her ears when she heard a noise behind her, but didn't turn around. "He's here," she meowed just before Snakescar could leap at her. He paused, still standing on his hind legs just behind Infernoash. "Must you do that?" he growled, padding around to face her. "I was just having some fun." "Have fun later," Falconstar said seriously. "You called us here for a reason?" Snakescar nodded, flicking his tailtip. Tornclaw and Loomingcloud appeared from behind him. "I want to arrange an alliance between our two Clans. These warriors come with me to represent my Clan." Infernoash snorted disbelievingly. "More like they're here as your backup in case we incredibly dangerous ''EmberClan cats decide to try something." Snakescar ignored her sarcastic comment. "I have . . . plans. But in order to see my visions for the future come true, I will need allies." Falconstar's gaze revealed nothing as she looked back at Snakescar evenly. "Why do you think you hold the authority to suggest that? You aren't leader of your Clan!" The scarred brown warrior's eyes narrowed. "Considering what I have in mind . . . I will be soon." <><><><> "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Stoneledge for a Clan meeting!" Three excited kits clambered over each other as they raced out into the camp, sitting down in the exact middle. Brightshade purred as she remembered doing the same thing when she was made an apprentice. She'd been a warrior for almost three moons now, but Screetalon and Jaguarlunge had been warriors for almost eight moons. Maybe Rainstar would let them have two of Scarletflower's kits for their apprentices. But then, some of the more experienced warriors had never had apprentices, and were more than eligible. Limekit, Jackalkit and Wolfkit sat expectantly at the foot of the Stoneledge, waiting impatiently for the rest of the Clan to gather. "Limekit, Wolfkit, Jackalkit, step forward," Rainstar meowed with a flick of his tail when the rest of the Clan arrived. The three siblings eagerly took the few tiny pawsteps forwards. "You have reached the age of six moons, and are ready to be apprenticed. From this day until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Jackalpaw, Wolfpaw and Limepaw. I would like Loomingcloud to mentor Wolfpaw, and Rubyshine, you will mentor Jackalpaw. Limepaw, Brightshade will be your mentor." Brightshade almost jumped in surprise. She was going to be a mentor? She climbed to her paws, casting a nervous glance at Jaguarlunge. He gave her an incouraging nod, which made her feel a little better. She wasn't really sure she was ready... Limepaw ran up to her and jumped up to touch Brightshade's nose, making contact a little clumsily. Brightshade recoiled, rubbing her nose with a paw. "You could do to be a little less exuberant," she muttered to her new apprentice. Limepaw stopped bouncing and nodded solemnly, her big green eyes wide. "Oh, okay, Brightshade." Brightshade nodded. Rubyshine and Loomingcloud came over with Wolfpaw and Jackalpaw alongside them. Brightshade noticed that Wolfpaw and Jackalpaw behaved like civilized apprentices, unlike their sister. ''Why me? She groaned inwardly as her apprentice attempted to leap out of camp but came up short. The top of Limepaw's golden tabby head bumped right into the earthen cliff as she landed on her rump, rubbing her head. Screetalon purred with amusement and padded over, helping the apprentice to her feet. He threw Brightshade a warm glance that she didn't understand, but it made her heart jump. Jaguarlunge gave his brother a glare before glancing at Brightshade and disappearing into the warriors' den. Screetalon stalked after him, fur ruffled furiously, and vanished inside. Brightshade was left standing awkwardly, wondering what under StarForest that had been about. Chapter Seven "What was that for?" Screetalon growled at his brother as soon as he was in the warriors' den. "I saw the way you looked at Brightshade, brother. Don't do it again." Jaguarlunge dropped down into his nest and started grooming his fur in an attempt to ignore Screetalon. His brother got all googly whenever Brightshade was around, and for some reason that made Jaguarlunge furious. He kept telling himself he didn't care, but . . . "Look, Jaguarlunge. I don't care what you say or think. In case you haven't noticed, Brightshade is strong, nice, and the most beautiful she-cat in NightClan." Screetalon sat down. Jaguarlunge stopped his grooming session. "All of that's true, but why are you telliing me this? I don't care." "Don't you?" Screetalon leaped to his paws. His eyes narrowed and hardened, and he lunged towards his brother. He pinned Jaguarlunge down into his mossy nest. "Listen, brother, Brightshade is mine, and you can't have her." He slid out his claws, and Jaguarlunge fought back a yowl. He didn't know what his brother might do if he called for help. "You're pchycotic, Screetalon!" He snarled, struggling under his brother's claws. He winced as they dug into his pelt. "Brightshade would never want to be with you if this is who you really are!" A strange smile spread across Screetalon's face. "I get it now. You care about her. Do you actually think she'd ever care about you? Don't you remember what you did to her?" Jaguarlunge winced again, this time with guilt. He'd attacked Brightshade, who was just a small, defenseless kit, because he hadn't been enough of a warrior to stand up to his father. He'd been a coward, and now Brightshade probably hated him. She'd fall for Screetalon, and he'd spend the rest of his life wading deeper into his own guilt and cowardice. Suddenly his bright green eyes narrowed, fear the last thing on his mind. He was determined now. "Yes, I remember. And I've regretted it ever since. But I care about her, and more than you ever could." Screetalon's eyes widened a bit. "But-but she must hate you! You couldn't get her to love you even if you were tom enough to try!" "That may be so, and I admit I've always been too afraid to tell her how I feel. But I'll say it now. I love her, and even if she never loves me, I will not ''leave her in the paws of a cat like you!" Jaguarlunge unsheathed his claws and shoved his brother off with his hind legs, scoring deep gashes down Screetalon's soft underbelly. The gray dappled tom hit the ground with a thud, blood gurgling from his wounds. He tried to get to his paws, his eyes burning with hatred as they locked on Jaguarlunge. He slumped back to the floor of the warriors' den, his sides heaving. The black warrior lunged, fastening his teeth into his brother's neck. There was a horrible cracking noise, but Jaguarlunge didn't hear it. ''I can't let him live. He'd steal the only thing I care about from me if he did. I hate him - I hate him! As the light faded from Screetalon's eyes, the smaller tom's gaze said one thing clearly: ". . . murderer." 'Chapter Eight' "No, no, like this," Loomingcloud growled at Wolfpaw. He leaped up, digging his claws into the oak tree and scrambling up to the nearest branch. The burly gray-and-white tom wasn't too graceful in the trees, but he was definitely a better climber that Brightshade or Rubyshine. The albino tom gazed up into the oak tree and shook out his fur, suppressing a shiver. Rubyshine was one of the smallest warriors in the Clan, even if he was a rather experienced warrior. He'd been the runt of the litter, born with Snakescar as his brother. Brightshade sometimes wondered how Rubyshine had even survived that ordeal. Having Snakescar as a brother must've been rough. "Now you try it," Loomingcloud called down to his apprentice. Wolfpaw crouched down and leaped at the tree, wrapping his paws as far around as they could go, considering they were attached to such short limbs. He scrambled up the tree after his mentor, clambering up onto the branch and holding on firmly. Brightshade could see the little gray-brown tabby tom shaking from her spot at the base of the tree. "That was great, Wolfpaw!" she yowled up encouragingly. She watched Rubyshine and Jackalpaw climb the oak next, noticing they had less of a hassle on their way up.'' Jackalpaw seems like a natural-born climber, Brightshade noted. Lastly, she clawed her way up, looking down at Limepaw when she reached the branch. "Come on, Limepaw!" she said. The pale gold tabby she-cat looked at the tree and started up determinedly. She almost lost her grip at a few places, but she climbed on dutifully. "Good job, Limepaw," Brightshade told her as the apprentice struggled onto the branch and sat down. "Why did we even come up here?" Jackalpaw asked his mentor as his sister sat down beside him. "Because this is the fastest way to show you three the territory. It allows us to give you the tour plus have enough time and energy left for some training." Rubyshine glanced up farther into the tree. Just a few more branches and we'll be high enough." Jackalpaw nodded, but Brightshade could tell he was still confused. "So, why again?" <><><><> "Wow," Limepaw breathed. "I had no idea NightClan territory was so big!" The apprentices and mentors had reached the highest safe point in the tree. From here the territory stretched out around them. This particular copse was close to the river, so a cat could easily see the OakClan border from here. "Shove over!" Jackalpaw grunted, climbing onto the branch beside his sister. She moved a few pawsteps along the branch, closer to Brightshade. She liked her mentor so far - and personally, she pitied Wolfpaw for getting grumpy old Loomingcloud. As she settled back down, Limepaw glanced down from the tree. Her heart started racing and she dug her claws into the branch when she saw just how high up they were. Really, they wasn't as high as it appeared, but to a small cat like Limepaw the distance was terrifying. "Limepaw, are you listening to me?" Loomingcloud suddenly snapped, making Limepaw almost jump in surprise. Her claws started to slip and she tried to dig them in further, but she was already half-way off the branch. She yowled in terror as the branch drew rapidly further away from her outstretched paws, the ground rushing up to meet her. 'Chapter Nine' Jaguarlunge climbed to his paws uncertainly, his bright green eyes taking in his surroundings. ''Think, he told himself. The last thing he remembered were his brother's yellow eyes shining in the half-light of the warriors' den, before that light went out forever. He looked down at his paws, expecting to see them splattered with blood - but the black fur was spotless. Did I just dream the whole thing? Now that he thought about it, Jaguarlunge hadn't really felt any emotion when he ended his brother's life. He'd just felt . . . cold. It made icy claws run up his spine, and he shivered. "Congratulations, Jaguarlunge. You've passed." The thick-furred black tom whirled around, scanning the murky darkness around him for the source of the voice. He could now make out the outlines of dead, leaf-less trees with rotting bark, as well as brittle undergrowth and ferns. The sky overhead was dark, with no stars or moon, but an eerie blue-green glow weaved around his paws. "P-passed what?" he tried to keep his voice steady, but he was too nervous. Who was out there? "My test of course," the voice said again. A lean, black tom with amber eyes stepped out of the trees and started circling Jaguarlunge. "Who are you?" Jaguarlunge asked, still nervous but curious as well. The wiry black tom flicked an ear, apparently having heard a noise. He turned his head as another cat padded out of the trees. "Greetings," the black cat said to the scarred brown tom. The other cat gave him a slight nod, then glanced at Jaguarlunge with clear distrust in his amber gaze. "I still don't know who you are..." Jaguarlunge began. "... or who he is." He nodded at the brown tom. The black tom stopped circling Jaguarlunge and sat down, a strange grin on his face. "This is Antpelt. And my name is Breezepelt." <><><><> "So, let me get this straight," Jaguarlunge said. "My ancestors once lived around a lake, but then a terrible battle happened and some of them were forced to leave. And... you two were of those cats who left?" Antpelt nodded, his eyes narrowing at some unpleasant memeory he probably had. "More like we were banished," he growled. Breezepelt nodded. "That's true, sadly. In the midst of the battle, our very own Clanmates turned on us, forcing us to leave our home forever. We came here, and me and Antpelt founded NightClan, while some of our... friends gathered other willing cats into their own Clans." Jaguarlunge was confused. "But then why didn't you name this Clan BreezeClan or AntClan?" Breezepelt rolled his eyes. "Because AntClan sounds stupid, and . . . well, I wouldn't be the cat I am without Nightcloud." Jaguarlunge was about to ask who Nightcloud was, but he figured Breezepelt would just not answer it, like five other questions he'd asked already. "So... why am I here, anyway?" This time Antpelt answered him. "Because we saw you. Only the strongest - both physically and in spirit - could have and would have done what you did. We have decided to train you, so you can be the best warrior in your Clan! Those sniveling cowards in OakClan and EmberClan will bow at your paws, not to even mention the cats in your own Clan." Jaguarlunge's eyes widened for a moment, but then a thought struck him. All my life, I've always been second best to my brother. Snakescar was always telling him how strong or handsome he was, and treating me like I didn't exist. And now I've just been offered the chance to show my father I'm not second best. Am I really going to turn this down? '' A slow grin spread across his face, and his emerald eyes sparked with a new-found ambition. ''I'll show him, and I'll show everyone else. His eyes narrowed. "I'll do it." 'Chapter Ten' Limepaw groaned in pain and attemped to get to her paws, but a sharp pain in her ribs made her collapse, which hurt even more. She could just make out Brightshade, Jackalpaw, Wolfpaw and Loomingcloud scrambling down the tree as fast as they could, Brightshade ahead of all the rest. Darkness closed in rapidly on Limepaw's vision, and in heartbeats everything was black. <><><><> "It's all my fault!" Jackalpaw wailed. "I shouldn't have told her to shove over!" He bent down and sniffed his sister's pelt. "Limepaw? Limepaw!" "Shut up," Loomingcloud snarled, pushing the apprentice aside so he could examine the little she-cat. "She's just unconscious. We need to get her back to camp." "No! What if she's broken or dislocated something?" Brightshade padded past Rubyshine and Wolfpaw, who sat worriedly a few tail-lengths from Limepaw. She gave Loomingcloud a cold stare. "Moving her could do more harm than good. What we need to do is get Larkwhisker." She bolted off toward camp, hoping they'd do as she'd said. She leaped down into the camp and into the medicine cat den. "Larkwhisker!" The medicine cat came out of his den, which was a smaller cave inside the medicine cat cave. "What is it Brightshade?" "Come quick," she panted. "Limepaw's fallen from a tree!"